


Good Night

by snowflakesuccubus



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakesuccubus/pseuds/snowflakesuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake can't get to sleep, but Yang helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

Blake hated the beds at Beacon.

They were too soft.

Blake had gotten used to sleeping anywhere that circumstances dictated. She was used to rocks and hard places.

What she wasn’t used to was _cushy_.

And so even now, with the safety of the school’s walls around her, she tossed and turned, because she still didn’t know how to get a good night’s sleep.

…Didn’t help that she couldn’t take her bow off.

Her secondary ears were killing her—the only time she could comfortably give them respite was in the shower, and even then it was short-lived. Dorm showers were communal by floor, and there was only so much time Blake had in the early mornings before the fitness nuts among them decided to get a head start. So, for the remaining twenty-three-and-a-half hours each day, Blake was in constant, simmering pain.

 _It’s better than the White Fang,_ she told herself. (At least ten times a day, because whenever Weiss Schnee opened her mouth, Blake had to restrain herself from unsheathing Gambol Shroud and gutting her teammate like a fish.) It was only Yang’s hand on her shoulder that kept Blake from losing her patience.

…Yang.

Blake rolled over in bed, looking at the bunk above her. She could hear that Yang was awake; the girl snored louder than her motorcycle when she wasn’t. It straddled the line between endearing and infuriating, and Blake still hadn’t picked one. But Yang was quiet tonight, and Blake stared up at her mattress, trying to figure out how one simple touch from the blonde made Blake feel at ease when a school full of trained military-grade warrior students didn’t.

“Hey, Blake,” Yang whispered, and Blake jolted in place.

“ _Jesus_ , Yang!” she hissed.

Yang’s hushed laughter made Blake smile, and she couldn’t tell why.

“Sorry,” Yang said, and the grin was obvious in her voice, “but you know I can tell when you’re awake, too, right?”

Blake should have known it was a two-way street.

“Yeah, I figured,” Blake whispered. Yang laughed again, under her breath.

“So…” Yang started. Blake sensed her change of tone immediately. “Are you doing okay?”

Blake mentally chided herself for being too obvious, but she conceded that being awake at three in the morning for the eighth consecutive night in a row would probably give anyone away.

“I’m fine,” Blake responded tightly.

“You don’t seem like it.” Blake glared at the mattress above her, and Yang shifted, as though she could tell. “I mean, you’re never asleep before I am, and you never seem like you get enough sleep to begin with, and, like, you know I go to sleep late anyway, but this is ridiculous.”

Yang sighed, and Blake waited for the inevitable. “You just seem on edge a lot, I guess? And… I just want to know if I can help."

Yang meant well. She always meant well. But—

“You can’t.” Blake could feel Yang’s disappointment seeping through the bunk.

“Can I try?”

Blake felt her cheeks heat up. She sighed. “Okay.”

And already, Yang’s Aura was growing positive again.

“All right, come up here,” Yang whispered, and Blake tensed.

“Wait, what?”

“Come up here.”

Blake had resigned herself to Yang’s spontaneity within the first week, but two months was still a short enough time for her to be surprised. She waited for a few seconds, to see if Yang was joking, but when Yang didn’t back down, Blake accepted that she was being serious.

“…If you say so.”

Slowly, Blake extracted herself from her blankets. The cold spring air, bypassing the window as if to gloat, hit her like a train. She barely suppressed a shiver as she got out of bed. She glanced up at Yang, who was looking over the edge of the bed at her, expectantly, and smiling gently.

Blake flushed again.

She really needed to stop that.

Carefully, Blake climbed up into Yang’s bunk. Yang had already pressed herself against the wall to make room, but Blake forced her body inward, taking up as little space as possible. She didn’t want to overstep or take more than she was allowed, sending herself back to square one. She’d come so far, and even if it wasn’t much of an improvement, it was still an improvement. Hugging herself, she shuddered again, eyeing Yang’s thin blanket with incredulity.

“Is that all you sleep with?” she muttered, running her hands up and down her sides.

“I never really feel cold, that much. Ruby says I’m a sentient space heater. I think it’s because of my Semblance.”

Blake conceded her that. The blonde’s fiery temper was certainly a pervasive aspect of her personality.

“You’re cold, though, yeah?” Yang chewed her lip, thinking. “…C’mere.”

For the second time that night, Blake’s ears twitched in surprise under her bow. She looked over and saw Yang’s arms outstretched, and forced herself not to whimper. Real, human contact was sparser than food while Blake was growing up, and the idea of snuggling up to a space heater like Yang seemed really, really nice.

…Oh, what the hell. She scooted over, and Yang pulled her close. Blake’s guard, her tension, and her nerves all melted away in an instant. She relished the contact—it felt nice to be touched, to feel skin on hers—even as it made her face grow steadily warmer. Thanking her lucky stars that Yang didn’t have Faunus dark-vision, she allowed herself to sink into her partner’s embrace. Yang held her tightly for a moment, then relaxed, draping her arm over Blake’s middle and resting her face against Blake’s cheek. The shock of sudden closeness was almost too much. Blake almost couldn’t breathe, because a real person was right there and holding her and—

Blake blinked, and realized that she was crying.

And as soon as the first tear slid down Blake’s face, Yang knew.

“Blake?” Blake couldn’t hold it back. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, and she drew in a ragged breath. Yang propped herself up, looking at Blake with concern all over her expression. Blake met her eyes, and swallowed hard.

Even in the dark, even in shades of gray, Yang’s eyes were the most beautiful thing Blake had ever seen.

“I…” Yang trailed off.

Blake shakily took another breath. She didn’t know what to say, when Yang was staring at her like she was art, or something. Blake didn’t like metaphors. They got in the way. And right now, Blake didn’t want anything to get in the way.

“Yang…” she breathed. Yang nodded shakily. Blake continued.

“We—“ she hesitated. “We should sleep.”

Yang stared at her, with an expression Blake might have characterized as _longing_ if that idea weren't so ridiculous, and then nodded again.

“Y-yeah. Right. Sleep.” Yang settled back down next to Blake, a few inches away—out of nervousness, disappointment, or some combination of the two Blake couldn’t tell, but she kept her distance until Blake pulled her closer again. Yang sighed happily, and Blake could feel her smile against her neck.

When she finally drifted off, it was the best sleep Blake had gotten in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting in literally forever how are y'all doing
> 
> thanks for checkin this one out


End file.
